


I'd come for you

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Nicky's POV, Roadtrip, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: They say that if you and your soulmate look into a mirror at the same time, you can see each other no matter how far away you are. With the way Andrew is acting, it's possible that he saw his soulmate. And that he didn't like what he saw.





	I'd come for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this work or how I ended it, but I just had an idea of Andrew going to save Neil and I had to write it down. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Kudos and comments appreciated :)
> 
> Oh, and I didnt' check it, so it might be full of mistakes, sorry for that.

Mirror test. Almost every couple that started to get serious with each other did it. He and Erik weren’t an exception.

Nicky felt his voice shaking when he whispered into the phone, “Are you in the bathroom?”

“Yes, Nicky, just relax,” Erik replied on the other side of the line.

Nicky stared at the mirror, but all he could see were his own brown eyes and dark curls. What if Erik wasn’t his soulmate? What if their love was pointless? What if there was someone else out there for him? Even worse, what if there was someone else out there for Erik? Nicky wasn’t sure if he could just let him go, even if he knew it was for the best for both of them.

And then he blinked and his own reflection in the mirror changed. He saw Erik as if the other man was standing right in front of him, even though there were thousands of miles between them.

Nicky couldn’t stop the sigh of relief escaping his lips when that finally happened.

“Oh my God,” Nicky let out, running his hand through his curls, as he laughed quietly.

“Told you” Erik said, smiling at Nicky from the mirror.

Some people didn’t believe in the test and Nicky felt bad for them. They were in relationships that were doomed because they were too stubborn to admit that the person they’re with is not their soulmate. And Nicky honestly didn’t understand how they could deny something that’s been proven to be a fact.

If you and your soulmate stand in front of a mirror, or any reflective surface for that matter, at the exactly same time you are able to see each other, no matter how far away from each other you are. Soulmates also had special abilities that were unique for each couple. For a long time Nicky thought he and Erik didn’t have any, but after he asked around it turned out that knowing when your soulmate is thinking about you is not a universal thing. It was their thing. Nicky knew when he crossed Erik’s mind and Erik knew when Nicky was thinking about him. Which was all the time.

-

Nicky was laying on his bed, looking at pictures of Erik on his phone and just smiling to himself like an idiot, when Andrew comes out of the bathroom. Nicky doesn’t really notice, until his clothes are thrown at his chest.

“Get up. I need a driver” Andrew said, before he turned around and grabbed his bag, packing.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Nicky asked, sitting up and letting the clothes fall onto his lap. Andrew didn’t say anything just threw a shirt and underwear into his bag. Nicky frowned at him, but he knew he’s not going to get an answer, so he just got up and started changing, watching as his cousin packed clothes for both of them.

As soon as Nicky pulled his shirt over his chest, Andrew was making his way out and Nicky knew he had no other choice but to follow.

“Hey, where are you going?” Aaron asked, as he walked into the suite, looking at them in confusion. Andrew’s only answer was ‘out’ and when Aaron looked at Nicky, the man only shrugged. He had no idea what was going on, but he could see how tense Andrew was, and he knew better than to ask questions when the blond was in a state like this.

He was mad about something. More than that, he was furious. Most people couldn’t really tell the differences in Andrew’s mood, mostly because the ever-present smile on his face, but after being with his cousin for so long, Nicky learned to read him at least a little bit.

When they both had their shoes and jackets on, Nicky followed Andrew outside onto the parking lot. He stayed back a moment to see where Andrew would sit. His cousin never drove while he was on his meds, but he was getting ready for sleep now, so he was slowly, but surely, getting off his high, which meant he might want to drive. As soon as Andrew made his way towards the driver’s seat, Nicky jumped into the passenger's seat and put on his seatbelt.

Andrew pulled out of the parking spot with the screech of the tires, before they started going forward. Nicky pressed his lips together in a thin line as he glanced at his cousin, trying not to say too much, but having millions of questions.

It only took 10 minutes before he broke. 

“You said you needed a driver, but you drive. Why am I here?” Nicky asked, looking over at the other and not missing the way Andrew held the wheel, his knockled going white from the force.

“I need a driver for tomorrow” Andrew explained. Nicky blinked at him.

“So, we’re coming back tomorrow?” He asked.

“I’m not sure” Was Andrew’s reply and before Nicky could ask another question, he turned on the radio, clearly announcing it was the end of this conversation.

Nicky sighed and looked out the window. They stopped at a gas station about two hours later. Andrew came back with a map, water bottles, red bull and some chips. Nicky immediately grabbed the last one.

“Are you planning on driving the whole night?” He asked around the mouthful of chips. Andrew looked at him and it was obvious there was a hint of hesitation in his eyes, so Nicky continued “I can see you start to get sleepy already. If you tell me where we’re going I can drive for a few more hours while you sleep and then we can stay in a motel or something for the rest of the night” He proposed.

Andrew was silent for a minute, before he finally nodded and got out of the car. Nicky quickly shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, before he threw the bag on the backseat and moved to the driver’s seat. Andrew opened the door and got on the place Nicky just got out off, before humming “Drive”

“I think I should drink the Red bull first, though” Nicky said, looking at his cousin and waiting for an answer. Andrew finally gave him another nod, so Nicky quickly grabbed the can and opened it, taking a few big sips, before he placed the half-empty can into the cap holder.

“So, where are we going?” Nicky finally asked.

“California” Andrew replied.

“What?!” Nicky looked at the blond man, trying to see if it was a joke, but he quickly realised that it was not. “Why are we going to California?” He asked, with a frown.

“Drive” Was Andrew’s only reply. Nicky groaned, but he knew he wasn’t going to get any more information from his cousin so he just started the car and focused on the road.

Whatever the reason, it seemed to be really important to Andrew, and not many things were important to him.

After about 5 hours of driving, Nicky finally felt his eyes falling shot, so he got off the highway into some small town road and parked the car there. Andrew was fast asleep either way and Nicky didn’t want to wake him to get into a motel, so he just moved to the backseat and curled up, covering himself with his jacket. He made sure all the doors were locked, before he finally let the exhaustion take over him.

When he wake up, they were on the road again, Andrew on the driver’s seat and focused on the road. Nicky groaned and stretched as much as he could, before he rest his chin on the passenger's seat and looked at the road. Andrew didn’t look his way, but he obviously was aware that Nicky was awake.

“How long have you been up?” Nicky asked, glancing at the other.

“Four hours” Andrew replied. Nicky hummed at that and looked back at the road for a little while.

“I need to pee” Nicky said, glancing at his cousin again “And breakfast. And you need a break”

Andrew didn’t reply anything, but took the next exit and stopped at the first diner they found. Nicky took the bag and went inside, going straight for the bathroom. After relieving himself, he washed himself as much as he could in the sink and put on some fresh clothes. When he left, he walked past Andrew, handing the bag to him. The other smelled like smoke, so he probably smoked a cigarette while he waited for Nicky.

Nicky sat down at a table and looked through the menu, looking up at Andrew when the other sat down in front of him “I think I’m going to get pancakes. You?”

“Same” Andrew said dryly. When the waitress came over, Nicky gave her a smile and ordered two coffees and two plates of pancakes for them. After she left, Nicky turned his look back on Andrew.

“You didn’t take your pills” Nicky noticed.

“I don’t drive while I’m high”

Nicky nodded “That’s fine, I can drive from now on. Take them after breakfast” He said, before he looked back into the menu to see if they could take something for the road.

“I can’t” Andrew finally said and Nicky slowly looked up at him. He was about to protest, but then his cousin spoke again “I forgot to pack them”

Nicky was sure he felt his blood leaving his face as he stared at the man sitting across from him. There was a long moment of silence between them, and even when the waitress brought them their coffees Nicky didn’t take his eyes off his cousin.

“Why did you take me with you then?”

“I didn’t realise it until I tried to find them while you were in the bathroom”

Another moment of silence.

“Where are we going?” Nicky finally asked.

“I told you, to California” Andrew replied.

“Why?” Nicky asked again, through gritted teeth. Andrew only gave him a bored look, before he started putting sugar in his coffee. Nicky reached over to him without thinking, but one look from his cousin made him pull his hand back.

“I’m not going to spend the next God knows how long alone with you in a car when you’re off your meds without knowing the reason” Nicky knew it was risky to push Andrew like this, but he needed answers.

Andrew stared at him for so long, Nicky could feel himself curling up a bit under the stare. When he was sure he wouldn’t get an answer, Andrew finally spoke.

“My soulmate is in trouble. We’re going to get him”

Nicky stared at Andrew again. He had so many questions. How does Andrew know that? Does he know who his soulmate is? How does he know that he’s in California? And it’s a HE?! Andrew’s gay? He never said anything! But then again he never dated anyone, so how could they know?

Nicky knew better than to ask any of those questions, though. Especially when Andrew was off his meds.

“Okay” Nicky finally whispered.

The waitress finally brought their pancakes. Nicky lost his appetite, but he decided to force the food in himself anyway. He had no idea when their next stop will be. Nicky found it hard to stay silent, but he knew he should. He looked at Andrew and could see from the other’s face that the first symptoms of withdrawal were starting to kick in.

“I think I should drive until… until you feel better” Nicky proposed. They both knew that for the next few hours Andrew would be a wreck and he couldn’t exactly get cracker dust or alcohol while they were on the road like this.

“I’m fine. For now” Andrew replied.

Nicky’s phone started going off and Nicky took it with a sigh, looking at texts from everyone. Aaron, Dan, coach… they all wanted to know where they were. Nicky bit his lower lip and hummed, glancing up at Andrew, before he texted them all back “There was an emergency, we’ll be back in a few days”. Of course they started texting him asking what happened, but he ignored all their texts.

The next few hours were rather okay, aside from the loud music coming from the speaker, that was there surely to stop Nicky from even trying to talk. But after Andrew didn’t feel well enough to drive and their switched places the nightmare started. Andrew was either asleep or shaking. Nicky made sure he drank enough water and was even able to get some crackers for him. He was mumbling directions to Nicky, but besides that he didn’t say anything.

They spent the next night in a motel, Andrew was insisting on it. Nicky could understand, spending the night in a car wasn’t the most comfortable experience and there was no point doing it twice if they didn’t have to. After they both took a shower and got into beds, Andrew pulled out the map, studying it. Nicky watched him for a moment and when Andrew looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he realised it was his chance to ask any question that he wanted to.

In the end he settled for a simply “How do you know where he is?”

“I know” Was the reply that he got, before Andrew’s eyes moved back to the map.

Nicky hummed only. Maybe that was their soulmate thing. Maybe they knew where the other were. But if so, why Andrew never went after his soulmate? Why didn’t his soulmate go to him? Nicky didn’t have much time to think about it, before he fell asleep, exhausted by driving for so many hours.

The next day Nicky woke up before Andrew and quietly got dressed, before he left to stretch and get something to eat for them. He came back with a few snacks, some water and two coffees. When he got into the room, Andrew was already dressed, sitting on his bed and waiting for him. Nicky offered the coffee to his cousin which he took without a word. Nicky put all the things he bought on his bed and sat down on it, looking over at the blond man.

“Can you at least tell me if we’re close?” Nicky asked. During their trip he was more quiet than he’s been in his whole life probably, and he really didn’t like it. But he also didn’t want to risk getting Andrew angry, so he knew it was the best survival strategy.

“We are” Andrew admitted, even though Nicky didn’t really expect him to answer “But he’s moving away from us”

“Why?” Nicky asked, before he sipped his own coffee. If he knew that his soulmate was getting closer, he wouldn’t run from him. He would run to Erik and he wouldn’t stop until he was in Erik’s arms. He could feel a wave coming back to him and smiled. Erik was thinking of him.

“I don’t know. I don’t think he’s running from us” Andrew said, finishing his coffee and throwing his cup in the trash, before he got up, grabbing their bag with clothes. Nicky knew it was the sign that he should do the same. He finished his coffee and grabbed all the snacks and drinks he bought, before he followed Andrew into the car.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Nicky asked when he noticed his cousin getting in on the driver’s side, but after the look he got, Nicky decided not to argue and took his place on the passenger's seat, making sure to buckle up.

Andrew put on his sunglasses, before he took off from the parking lot. Nicky tried to relax, but it wasn’t easy. Andrew was driving crazy as always, but Nicky didn’t miss the slight shaking in his hands and lips pressed in a thin line as he clearly felt uncomfortable.

Nicky looked out the window when they got to San Francisco. He doubted Andrew would let him go around to see all the cool places, but Nicky was happy even with going through the city and admiring the architecture and the people.

Before he knew it, Andrew parked the car in front of a motel. Nicky frowned as he looked around ”Why are we stopping here?” He asked.

“He’s here” Andrew said only, staring at the building.

Nicky felt his eyes widened as he looked at the building. Andrew’s soulmate was here. What was he like? Nicky really couldn’t imagine him, no matter how hard he tried.

They both sat in silence, until Nicky finally spoke “Do you want me to come with you?” He asked, glancing at his cousin. He never suspected Andrew of being nervous about anything, but meeting your soulmate was probably stressful enough that even he felt a bit uneasy. When Andrew finally nodded, Nicky gave him a smile and got out of the car with him.

They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of room with 103 written on it. Andrew hummed and knocked at the door. There was silence on the other side and Nicky started to doubt that someone was in there, but then the door opened, just slightly.

After that everything happened faster than Nicky could comprehend.

Andrew pushed at the door, clearly taking the person on the other side by surprise. Nicky heard something fall to the floor as Andrew walked inside. Nicky quickly followed and froze when he saw what was dropped. A gun. There was a gun on the floor. And right next to it stood a man around his age with brown eyes and dark hair. Before thinking Nicky kicked the weapon under the bed and turned to see where Andrew was. His cousin was on his way to the bathroom mumbling something that sounded like “Where is she?”. Before Nicky could react the stranger went after Andrew and reached for his arm. Nicky wanted to warn him, but he noticed it too late. The stranger grabbed Andrew’s arm, which made the blond man pin him to a wall with a knife at his throat that came seemingly from nowhere.

Nicky let out a groan and then took a deep breath. He had to do something. He had to calm the situation. First thing he did was close the door, because someone seeing Andrew with a knife wasn’t the best thing. Then he turned to look at the two.

“Hey, let’s just…. Let’s take deep breaths and calm down, okay? We’re here to help you… um… what’s your name?”

“Alex” The stranger mumbled, glancing at Nicky “And it doesn’t look like you’re here to help. Are you my father’s men or something?”

Nicky nodded “No, we’re not. I’m Nicky, this is Andrew. See, Andrew doesn’t like to be touched, he gets a little violent when it happens, but he’s really here to help. You two are soulmates, right? It’s him, isn’t it, Andrew?”

Alex blinked slowly, looking back at Andrew as if seeing him for the first time. His eyes moved to the armband, studying it for a moment, seemingly not bothered at the knife that was pressed to his throat anymore. He slowly looked back up at Andrew’s face, as the blond man took a step back and hid his knife.

“I saw you” Andrew finally said “You were bloody, hurt and scared. I also saw her, in your eyes, I saw her reflection. She’s the one hurting you, right? Your mother?”. Nicky didn’t think he ever heard so much care in Andrew’s voice and is actually surprised by it. There weren’t many people Andrew cared about, especially while sober, but he seemed to care about Alex, even if he met the guy for the first time in his life. They really must be soulmates.

“My mother is dead” Alex finally said, moving away from the wall.

There’s a knock on the door and they all froze. A moment later an envelope slid under the door. Nicky frowned as he picked it up and offered it to Alex. The boy walked over and snatched it from his hand, before he opened it and looked inside.

“What’s in it?” Nicky asked, curiously. Alex opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Andrew snatched the envelope from his hands and opened it.

“Licence and ID. For Neil Josten” Andrew said, raising an eyebrow at his soulmate “Care to explain?”

“It’s none of your business” Alex replied, shaking his head.

“You’re my soulmate. It is my business” Andrew took a step closer to the other man. Nicky could see he was getting mad, but decided to stay away from this.

There was a moment when they just stared at each other, before Alex raised his hand, probably wanting to touch Andrew again, but stopped when Andrew muttered a silent “No”

“My name is Nathaniel”

After those words Andrew’s soulmate told them the whole story. About how he was son of the Butcher. How he and his mother ran his whole life, changing identities. How she was killed and he had to burn her body the previous day. Nicky actually had a lot of respect for the guy that at the end of his story he was not in tears, because Nicky was. And he quickly wiped them away, hoping the other two didn’t notice.

Nicky wasn’t even sure when Andrew started to gently stroke the other’s hair, but it seemed to soothe both of them.

“Okay, Neil Josten. I’m taking you home with me” Andrew finally said “And I promise to protect you with my own life”


End file.
